Heart of the Dragon
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: Sequel to "One Night, One Love." When Cynder runs away from the temple because she feel she doesn't deserve the kindness of Spyro and the guardians, will Spyro be able to find his love? Read to find out! Rated T for some blood.


Heart of the Dragon

Once again, I do not own Spyro the Dragon or any related characters. I just like writing the fanfics! LOLZ!!! XD

Anyway, sequel to _One Night, One Love_. Spyro goes to look for Cynder after she runs away the night before. Will he find the love of his life? Or will his heart be broken? Read on and find out!

_His mind was made up. That night when everyone was asleep, he would go look for her._

______________________________________________________________________

When he was sure everyone was asleep, Spyro snuck out of the temple to find Cynder.

He had been walking for a few moments before he found a trail of footprints leading away from the temple and over to a mountain nearby.

_She must've headed to the mountain._ he thought to himself. He began running until he came to a tall, steep cliff. The mountain where he assumed Cynder ran off to was in view. Excitedly, he began flying as fast as he could toward the mountain.

When he got there, it was more like a graveyard.

There were no plants or animals to be seen. There were various deep fissures in the ground, one of them was so large he almost fell into it. The ground was littered with the bones of deceased dragons from the past. Spyro had a bad feeling about this place.

He had wandered through the graveyard for a few moments in silence.

Then, he quietly called out, "Cynder?" There was no response. Now Spyro began to worry. This time, he called out louder. "Cynder! Where are you?" Still no response.

Alarmed and frightened, he began running aimlessly through the graveyard. By the time he finally ran out of breath, the sun was just beginning to rise.

He looked around frantically for Cynder, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He began to lose hope.

Then, he saw a dark figure lying on the ground in the distance. He felt a flicker of hope return to his heart as he excitedly ran over to see who it was.

Nothing could've possibly prepared him for what he was to find.

It was Cynder. Under the normal circumstances, he would've been overjoyed to see her. But these were not normal circumstances.

There lay Cynder in a pool of fresh-spilt blood with a deep slash on her throat. Her claw was covered in blood, which let Spyro know that she had killed herself.

He couldn't believe what he saw. For a while he just stared at his love, then he lowered his head and began crying uncontrollably.

As the tears flowed from his eyes, they landed on the throat of his love. What Spyro didn't notice was that as they fell on the slash, her wound began healing. By the time he finally stopped crying, the wound was completely healed, but Spyro didn't even notice.

Too wracked with grief to see the wound was healed, he leaned closer to Cynder, kissed her cheek, and said mournfully, "Goodbye, my love."

Then, he slowly walked away, leaving the body of his love there on the mountainside.

After a few moments of walking, he began flying as slow as he could back to the temple.

By the time he finally got back to the temple, it was almost noon, and everyone had been looking for him and Cynder everywhere. When he walked through the doors, he was greeted by none other than his brother, Sparx.

"Yo! Spyro!" he said excitedly. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Where've ya been, bro?"

Spyro didn't answer. He just stared at the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Cynder?" Sparx asked.

After Sparx said her name, Spyro began sobbing and crying uncontrollably again. Sparx saw this and asked in a concerned voice, "Hey, bro. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Cynder's dead," Spyro said so quietly that no one could even hear him.

"What? I didn't hear what you said," Sparx said as the other guardians walked slowly up to the young hero.

"Cynder's dead, alright!?" Spyro shouted as loud as he could, sobbing as he spoke. "She flew to the mountain… and she killed herself. She killed herself!"

This was a shock to everyone, especially Ignitus. Sparx couldn't believe what he heard. He began to say, "Spyro, I-"

Before he got a chance to say anything more, Spyro began walking away to his room. When he got there, he locked the door so no one could get in. Sparx and Ignitus stood in front of the door.

Sparx looked at Ignitus and said concerned, "Do ya think he'll be alright, Ignitus?"

"I can't answer that, young Sparx," Ignitus replied, walking away slowly. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

For the next two weeks, Spyro spent most of his time locked away in his room. He only came out for meals, which he barely ate anyway.

Then one day, Sparx flew to the door of Spyro's room as fast as he could and began pounding on the door as hard as his tiny hands would allow, screaming, "Yo, Spyro! Get out here, bro. C'mon! Up and at 'em!"

Spyro opened the door with an angry look on his face. "What do you want?" he said extremely irritated.

"C'mon, Spyro! There's something you've just got to see!"

"Come on, Sparx. Can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Believe me when I say you've gotta see it to believe it!"

Spyro sighed impatiently, then, he noticed his brother was holding a black piece of cloth behind his back.

"What's with the blindfold?" Spyro asked.

"Well, since what I'm gonna show ya is a surprise, I had to have a blindfold for ya!" Sparx replied as he tied the blindfold over Spyro's eyes. "Now, just follow the sound of my voice."

"It won't be very hard to ignore it," Spyro muttered.

"I heard that!" Sparx said as he led Spyro through the temple.

They had walked through the temple for a few moments before Sparx finally told Spyro to stop.

"Just wait till you see it!" Sparx said.

"Just take off the damn blindfold already!" Spyro snapped.

"Alright, alright! No need to get all huffy!"

Sparx took off the blindfold and shouted, "Ta-da!"

Spyro opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

It was the love of his life, Cynder, standing in the doorway of the training room. It took him a moment to finally realize what had brought her back to life; his fallen tears on her wound and his love for her that were in them.

"Cynder…" Spyro began. Cynder walked over to him and smiled at him, lightly brushing the tip of her tail under his chin. "This isn't the place to talk," she said gently.

She grabbed his tail with her own. Spyro allowed himself to be dragged away by the black dragoness, smiling and resting his head on his hands with his eyes half closed.

AWWWWWWWWW!!!!! So sad at the beginning, but so cute at the end!!! Once again, plz R&R. Thnx.


End file.
